role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Kraa
Kraa is an alien fish humanoid kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destoyer. He is partners with Zarkorr. Personality Kraa is the dumber one of the duo with Zarkorr, but probably the stronger one. He seems to be amused with destroying cities, but prefers to fight monsters instead. Unlike Zarkorr, he doesn't seem to mind fighting the military either. Though he is very powerful, he will retreat away from a fight if it becomes to much for him. History Backstory Kraa (like Zarkorr) was a monster found in space by the Tachyons and was captured by them. He was inactive for quite some time, up until the Tachyons decided to use him (along with the other kaiju they had found) for their newest invasion. Debut: Scouting Mission Kraa first appeared to attack Raban, but was foiled by Ulpra. He was beaten down, but wasn't out. Kraa then swam away to another city to ransack where he was teamed up with his partner Zarkorr. The two caused some carnage, but the duo were soon defeated by Ulpra and Zilla Jr. Perishing in Phoenix Kraa and Zarkorr showed p again to attack Phoenix, Arizona. There Kraa mainly fought off IguanaGoji and DesireeGoji. He did well, beating them with his brawn and fiery breath, but in the end he was no match for IguanaGoji's might, and left the battle after being set on fire by DesireeGoji's atomic beam. Tachyon Mind Control!! He and Zarkorr showed up to attack an island where he ganged up and attacked Zilla Jr. (Lostverse). Once Cyber-Zilla and Zilla Jr. were brainwashed to serve the Tachyons; Kraa laughed and took off. The Tachyon's Final Conflict Kraa would appear again much later on to fight against in the final battle for the Tachyons. He was defeated by a freed Zilla Jr. and became freed from the Tachyon mind control. Afterwards, he retreated. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Kraa didn't appear again for a long time until finally he reappeared as part of Jiorugon's forces, in where he fought the two Ultramen Ultraman 80 and Ultraman Joneus along with Femigon, Zarkorr, and Alien Atler. Powers & Abilities * Roar Fire Blast: '''Kraa can breath out fire like a flamethrower. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Kraa is very strong and like a tank. * '''Enhanced Endurance: Kraa has enhanced endurance. * Bite: Kraa has a powerful bite used to grip or attack his opponents. Trivia * Kraa was the first monster sent by the Tachyons. * Despite his low intellect, Kraa is fully aware of the fact he is not a sea monster but in fact a space monster. * Along with Zarkorr and Wangmagwi, originally Zarkorr was owned by Ceoxal during his fourth and final sockpuppet account known as Stabyrinth. After his banning, Gallibon then claimed Kraa. * Kraa bares a resemblance to the Gill-Man from The Creature from the Black Lagoon. Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Low Intelligence Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminals Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Minor Villains Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)